Bailes
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Aunque no se note, los países se aburren, y si Estados Unidos se aburre, siempre va a encontrar una forma de meter a todos en sus ideas. ¿Una competencia para ver qué país tiene el mejor baile? Era injusto, Nadie podía bailar, por ejemplo, como España sin dislocarse las caderas, ¿o sí? [Varios países][Leve ArgChi]


Eones sin pasar por aquí, jé. Vi un vídeo y me inspiré y salió esto. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **BAILES**

* * *

Manuel estaba molesto, molesto con el mundo entero, pero más molesto aún con el gringo hueón que creía que todos –ÉL– disponía del mismo tiempo libre que él. Le daba pena y envidia a partes iguales, porque el jefe de Estados Unidos lo excluía de casi todos sus asuntos –vamos, ese era un secreto a voces–, en cambio a él, lo tenían con ojeras de tantas cosas que debía hacer.

Fue en una reunión de la ONU donde Estados Unidos comenzó a berrear de su súper idea, distrayendo, como siempre, la mirada del tema principal. Inglaterra y Alemania intentaron detenerle… intentaron.

Argumentando que los países poderosos como él se aburren mucho al ser tan perfectos y no tener cosas que arreglar, sugirió una sana competencia para evaluar cuál de todos ellos tenía el mejor baile.

El hastío general se hizo presente en primera instancia, más pronto todos parecieron interesados en una competencia amistosa de baile. La idea de estados Unidos era que cada país mostrara su baile nacional y que entre todos se eligiera cuál de todos merecía tener el premio del mejor… y como, según él, había sido injusto que ganara la competencia del mejor animal patrio (nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso porque Alfred simplemente llegó un día diciendo que el águila calva era el mejor animal y punto). Motivó a todos a presentar sus bailes en una super competencia que él mismo se encargaría de organizar.

Si bien varios aceptaron el desafío, otros muchos se indignaron. ¡¿Es que nadie iba a hacer nada respecto al deshielo de los géiseres?! Malditos todos.

Chile se mostró complicado. Países como él destacaban en otras artes, como la poesía, y jamás llegaría a tener las caderas de España… já, ni dislocándoselas lograría esos movimientos pélvicos.

Las cosas como son.

Todos olvidaron la reunión y salieron pitando, dejando a un furioso y consternado Alemania con los papeles aún en la mano.

Manuel se dijo que sería más inteligente que los demás y seleccionaría a bailarines profesionales para representar su precioso baile. Alfred no había dado reglas, sólo que fuera el baile nacional así que era un vacío legal que estaba más que dispuesto a usar. Era obvio que usaría sus mejores cartas.

Pasó una semana en la que cada país recibió la invitación de Estados Unidos, sorprendiendo a todos por la rapidez de la organización. ¿O es que ya tenía todo planeado? Vaya a saber… quizás no había que subestimarlo tanto.

Y cómo no, fue el anfitrión del evento quien abrió la competencia. Varias naciones se vieron decepcionadas al notar que no fueron las únicas "brillantes" al pensar en mejor presentar bailarines profesionales. TODOS habían acudido a esa estrategia.

Estados Unidos presentó rock and roll, gritando en medio del baile chillidos de aliento, aludiendo a que el suyo era definitivamente el mejor. Había que reconocer que las piruetas habían estado bien y al final nadie pudo quedarse sin aplaudir porque el listón había quedado alto. El espíritu competitivo invadió a los países.

Siguió Italia, ambos hermanos igualmente presentaron a bailarines perfectos que deleitaron con la tarantela. Mismo fue el caso de Austria que mostró un elegante vals, Egipto decantó por una sensual danza del vientre, Grecia con su rembétika. Suiza se mostró profundamente indignado cuando Francia apareció con las bailarinas de can-can, tapando en forma inmediata los ojos de su pequeña y pura Liechtenstein.

Uno a uno los países fueron mostrando sus mejores bailes acompañados de bailarines profesionales. Incluso España se valió de ellos, llenando de decepción a algunas naciones femeninas (y masculinas), pues la mayoría aseguraba que el hispano era un virtuoso bailarín. Llegó entonces el turno de américa del sur y, en la no humilde opinión de Chile, fue recién entonces que los bailes estuvieron entretenidos. Por solo nombrar uno, Brasil sacó varios aplausos –y quejas de Austria y Suiza, que todos omitieron– cuando presentó a su grupo de sensuales, y escandalosamente poco cubiertas, bailarinas de samba. Cada latino mostró orgulloso lo brillante de sus bailarines, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue cuando, al turno de Argentina, la nación se situó en medio de la pista con una bailarina.

Martín era el único de los países que bailaría… aquel baile era el último que quedaba. El argentino se tomó un momento para mirar a todos con superioridad y sus vecinos resoplaron. ¿Cuánto ego podía caber en alguien?

— Apuesto a que se tropieza —burló Brasil en voz alta.

— La bailarina lo va a opacar —opinó Perú.

Argentina hizo oídos sordos y se centró en su pareja. El tango "por una cabeza" comenzó a sonar y todo lo demás desapareció. Más de uno se tuvo que morder la lengua al contemplar el buen bailarín que resultó ser el rubio. Guiaba a la chica con tal destreza que todas las miradas se centraban en él. Chile sólo atinó a abrir la boca con asombro… si bien sus bailarines habían estado excepcionales y aquella cueca había sido la más linda que había visto, debía admitir, maldita sea debía admitir que el tango que presentaba Argentina era sublime.

Martín notó la mirada del chileno y le sonrió con suficiencia. Manuel notó eso y enrojeció de ira.

El anfiteatro retumbó en aplausos cuando el baile terminó. Chile pensó con hastío que la cabeza de su vecino se haría más grande… aunque con algo de suerte sería tan grande que explotaría y dejaría de molestarlo. Sí.

Martín, como todo un caballero, le dio el crédito a su pareja de baile y, galante, se retiró de la pista de baile. Pasó junto a sus vecinos, contorneándose como un pavo real y el hastío latino volvió. Ninguno de ellos reconocería en voz alta que había quedado impresionado.

— ¿A que fue un placer a la vista verme bailar, chilenito? Puedo enseñarte si querés, y de paso te muestro otras partes donde soy divino moviéndome, che —habló cerca del oído del aludido, acercándose por atrás. Ahora mismo todos los países debían emitir su voto y dejarlo en un buzón. Varios se encontraban pensando en su favorito, Manuel entre ellos.

— Sueña hueón —se apartó. Anotó rápidamente el nombre de su favorito y lo dejó en el buzón señalado. Procuró no volver a estar cerca del argentino y a cambio se dedicó a mirarlo de reojo. Lo vio peleando con Brasil por quién tenía el mejor baile... argentina argumentó tener el mejor baile, el mejor equipo de fútbol y hasta al papa, porque todo lo que hacía lo hacía bien.

A nadie le sorprendió que Brasil y Argentina acabaran en el suelo, pateándose y empujándose. Nadie les prestó atención. Era tan normal como ver a Noruega estrangulando a Dinamarca con su corbata… o ver a Inglaterra jalándose el cabello con Francia. Normal

Chile resopló. Que ganas de mandarle un zape a ese fleto. Con esa actitud cuestionable, hacía olvidar lo perfecto que había sido su baile. Porque tuvo que admitirlo, había sido cautivador.

Pero bueno, ¿quién había ganado? Ah, esa era una historia curiosa. Fue evidente el cambio de buzón y con ello el de votos. ¡Era imposible que todos hubieran votado por Estados Unidos! Vale, que su baile había estado muy bueno, pero Chile no exageraba cuando decía que TODOS los votos eran para Alfred.

El caos se desató y todos comenzaron a pelear con todos. Nada demasiado distinto a una reunión de naciones. Los bailarines se retiraron confundidos, dejando atrás el caos. Alemania se hizo con el micrófono que hasta un momento había usado el presentador y efectuó un grito potente que se amplificó, haciendo que todos se encogieran de dolor y por fin se calmaran. Exigió orden –como siempre– dictaminando que sería él quien haría el conteo de votos.

¿Y quién ganó? Argentina. El aludido estaba tan lleno de felicidad de que una vez más reconocieran su grandeza, que invitó a todos a su casa a un asado.

— Brasil, decime qué se siente. Saber que te gané una vez más —canturreó con burla el argento a su vecino, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de éste. — ¡¿Cómo te quedó el orto, inglés _pelotudo?!_

— Quédate callao' _hueón._ Estai' puro haciendo show.

— ¡¿Por qué defendés a ese cagón, Manu?!

— ¡No defiendo a nadie! —gritó indignado. Se tuvo que masajear el puente de la nariz para buscar su paz interior. Con tanto vecino loco que aguantar, envidiaba a todas las islas que flotaban tranquilamente en el océano.

Por fin todo logró calmarse. Si bien Argentina había ganado, lo había hecho por bastante poco. Al final todos acordaron que todos los bailes habían estado buenos, ninguno estando por debajo de otro. Había sido un día desligado del trabajo y la mayoría se alegró de eso.

— ¡Ahora hay que decidir qué animal patrio es el mejor! Una segunda parte porque el primer concurso ya lo gané yo HAHAHAHA

¿Se podía matar un país? ¿Meterle al menos el calcetín de Cuba en la boca para que se callara de una puta vez? Esta vez todos parecieron sincronizarse para hacer bola el folleto de la competencia de baile y arrojárselo a Estados Unidos, saliendo luego indignados de saber que ese tonto era el país más influyente del mundo.

.

.

.

EXTRA

— Che, Manu, ¿querés que te enseñe ahora a mover las caderas tan bien como yo? Vi cómo me mirabas en la competencia.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda te metiste a mi baño, _conchetumare?!_ ¡SEGURIDADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omitan eso último(?) jajajja. No sé si hice calzar bien la canción de Argentina, supongo que la conocen y la pueden leer cantando(?)**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
